1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to powder coating compositions containing a non-flatting and slip-enhancing amount of an additive, and a process for coating a substrate using the powder coating composition.
2. Description of Related Art
Slip is the relative movement between two objects that are in contact with each other. If an object is moved along a surface, there is a resistance acting in a direction opposite the movement. The resisting force is also called frictional force, friction resulting from the unevenness of the two surfaces in contact.
Coating systems, including powder coatings are susceptible to damage when in contact with solid objects. Paint films, for instance, can be easily damaged during drying, when they have not yet cured. In the case of baking enamels, damage can occur when the films have not yet cooled. In addition, scratches, which are discontinuities on surfaces, can cause attachment of air-borne contaminants and corrosive agents leading eventually to corrosion problems. Powder coating systems are well known to those skilled in the art. A common problem with many powder coatings is that they are subject to mar or scratching.
Slip additives provide some degree of protection against such damages. For example, in automotive coating applications, they protect the not fully hardened freshly applied enamels, and in can coatings, they protect the coating during filling and distribution.
The concepts of slip and mar (or scratch) resistance are very closely interrelated in that the same additive may perform both functions--impart slip and provide scratch resistance; in addition the principle underlying both is the same. A hard object touching a paint film containing an additive can be deflected due to the surface lubricity of the additive. This results in a greater apparent film hardness or scratch resistance.
A slip additive should fulfill several requirements. The additive should migrate to the film surface during the drying process, forming a film which not only adheres to the coating, but also favorably influences its flow and leveling properties. In addition, this film should have lubricating qualities, expressed as the ability to carry a load in a very thin layer.
Compounds based on silicone chemistry have been used as mar and slip additives for about 30 years. Examples of silicone-based slip additives include polydimethylsiloxanes, polyoxyalkylenesiloxane (polysiloxane/polyether) copolymers, and polyoxyalkylene methylalkylsiloxane copolymers.
The problem with many slip additives is that they reduce the gloss of the cured coating. The present invention provides enhanced slip (reduction of coefficient of friction) to cured powder coatings useful in rendering the cured coatings more resistant to mar or scratch without an appreciable loss in gloss.
A detailed description describing the concept of slip and mar and the developments of additives to improve scratch resistance and impart slip can be found in an article by F. Fink, et al., entitled "Development of New Additives to Improve Scratch Resistance and Impart Slip To Solvent-Based Coating Systems" in Journal of Coatings Technology, Vol. 62, No. 791, December 1990.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,726, Mitchell, Jr. et al., Jul. 15, 1969, discloses an article comprising a paper substrate, a moisture resistant film of polymer, selected from the group consisting of vinylidene chloride polymers, polyethylene and polypropylene superimposed on said substrate, and a slip coating on said film, said slip coating consisting essentially of a partial ester of a fatty acid and hexitol anhydride, including a polyoxyethylene derivative of said ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,828, Ota et al., Sep. 15, 1981, discloses a magnetic recording medium made by coating a base with a magnetic coating materials which is a dispersion of magnetic particles in a binder of synthetic resins using a polyfunctional aromatic isocyanate as a curing agent, characterized by the addition of a sorbitan stearate type surface active agent.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 57-30119, Nishimatsu, Feb. 18, 1982, discloses a magnetic recording medium, comprising a magnetic paint containing a curing component and a surfactant and applied on a substrate, wherein said curing component contains isophorone diisocyanate, and said surfactant contains a saturated fatty acid ester of sorbitan.